Different Directions
by Craig Wesson
Summary: Randgriz is under seige but an internal dilemma causes the militia to point thier guns at each other.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm shooting for this to be the last of my Valkyria Chronicles stories. This is a stand alone story but it might help you to read my first work (Attachments) first. Also, if you really like my writing, check out the website in my profile, it's for a movie I wrote the script for. Lastly, if no one has checked out the Valkyria Chronicles anime, it might be worth your time. I was pleasently surprised, the opening theme had some great music (wish I could say the same about the ending theme though). Thank you for reading.

Author's Mistake: Problem, according to the game Vyse is actually seventeen, which means he would not be able to join squad 4. The solution? He lied about his age when he joined the militia, believable? Good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Valkyria Chronicles

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was late, somewhere between midnight and three am, most of the citizens of Randgriz were asleep. Well, inside maybe but definitely not asleep, it was pretty hard for the population to sleep when the streets were packed with Imperial soldiers and vehicles.

Snaking through every street were lines of parked Imperial tanks, trucks and so on, with the soldiers close by. They had broken through the regular army's last line of defense a few days ago, and now they were in the capitol itself. It would take some time for the Gallians to launch a counter attack, so until then it was a stand off between the Gallian militia and the Imperial Army with the militia held up in the palace and the Imperials holding the streets.

The palace actually made a great fortress, its size allowed it to hold a small army and it was high enough that the militia could see every Imperial movement. It wouldn't be long before the bullets started flying. This was why the militia holding up in the palace needed all the soldiers it could get.

Nancy Dufour was squad 4's newest member. Her squad leader, Lieutenant Rick Carson, was relatively new to the militia as well. Having come from the regular army, his training methods and combat tactics were very different. Nancy sighed and looked at the steering wheel in front of her; it was the wheel to an SdKfz 251 half-track that Rick had brought with him from his old division, the 59th.

Rick himself was sitting beside her, looking through a visor at the hostile streets. Squad 4 had arrived too late, the rest of the militia was already at the palace and now the path there was totally cut off. Rick took his eyes away from the visor and scratched a head of dirty blond hair, "We can't do this undetected."

Nancy swallowed hard, "Are you saying we should turn back?"

"No. As much as I don't like Welkin he needs all the soldiers he can get."

"Don't forget the princess," Said Vyse making his way into the driver's compartment, "She's stuck in there too. We can't turn around."

Rick waved Vyse away. It wasn't meant to be rude but the shock trooper's observation was common knowledge.

"So what's the plan?" asked Nancy nervously.

Rick began to climb out of the passenger's seat, "Simple, you drive, we shoot."

"What?!" squeaked Nancy, "Lieutenant I…Don't you think someone with more experience should…"

"Hey now." Said Rick patting her on the shoulder, "Once we hit one of the main roads it's a strait shot to the palace, floor it and you'll be fine."

"But I…But I…you know how clumsy I am, what if I accidently step on the brakes or something?"

Rick chuckled, "Well, if that happens the half-track will stop, the Imperials will rush us and we all die in a bloody hand to hand fight for our lives."

Nancy's heart stopped, was that supposed to be funny?

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Her Lieutenant said before leaving her.

The back end of the halftrack was almost like a pick-up truck with high armored walls. Wavy stood right behind Nancy manning the forward machine gun, Rick was no doubt manning the back one. The other squad members, Vyse, Hannes, Musaad, Noce, Hermes, Cezary and Karl were probably getting ready for the rough ride to come.

Nancy tried to keep her nerves calm as she peered out the driver's visor and waited for the order. Because the visor was armored, it didn't provide much visibility, yet another thing that unnerved the young scout. It was quiet; all Nancy could hear was the soft idle of the halftrack and her own ragged breathing.

"…Go!"

Nancy jumped onto the gas as the halftrack lurched forward. The end of the side street was coming up, and by the time the turn came, Nancy had the vehicle at a full speed of fifty miles per hour. Once she turned onto the main street, the real challenge began. Trucks and tanks were parked all over the place. This gave Nancy very little space to maneuver.

Every soldier in squad 4 opened fire. The empty tanks weren't a threat, but the patrolling soldiers were. Nancy watched as every Imperial standing in her way was cut down. The palace was in sight, hopefully after the next few blocks the Imperials would give up trying to stop them.

Grenades started going off. Thankfully, the halftrack could take a few blasts as long as they weren't directly against the treads. Nancy went temporarily deaf because of all the noise and stood on the gas, only a little farther to go.

"Gah!" she yelled, a car was speeding towards her from up ahead.

"Rick! A car!" she tried yelling. It was no use, the gunfire was too loud. Nancy took a good look at the car charging them; the driver either had a death wish or was trying to force her off the road. Nancy frowned and stayed true to her course, trusting her ride's durability. There was no change in the car's course, Nancy gripped the wheel and braced for impact.

The armored front of the halftrack smashed right through the flimsy car. Nancy's head slammed against the back of her seat as pieces of car flew in all directions around the halftrack. When Nancy opened her eyes again, the way was clear. The halftrack would soon arrive at the Gallian lines.

"Good job Nancy!" shouted Rick from behind. Happy to have pleased him, Nancy turned around, "Did you see me?! Wasn't that great?!"

"Nancy look out!" cried a panicked Wavy.

Nancy returned to the road just in time to see herself drive the halftrack right into the corner of a building. The impact was bone-shattering and sent the whole vehicle spinning out of control. When it was all over Nancy's head was throbbing and the sickly smell of engine smoke filled the driver's compartment.

"Is everyone alright?!" she heard Rick call from the back, "Nancy! Nancy, are you hurt?!"

She was too disoriented to respond. She felt herself get pulled from the driver's seat.

"Alright listen up!" she heard Rick say, "Everyone haul ass to the palace! I'll carry Nancy and follow!"

Nancy felt Rick throw her over his shoulder and climb out of the wrecked halftrack. All she could hear were gunshots and the footsteps of chasing Imperial soldiers.

____

Princess Cordelia's throne room had been converted into a shelter for the scared citizens of Randgriz. Its vast expanse was clogged with refugees trying to get some sleep despite their predicament. Militiamen were among them as well doing the same.

The princess sat atop her throne lamenting about the crisis she was unable to avert. Welkin and Faldio stood off to the side as Captain Varrot explained the situation, "I am told that the regular army is regrouping somewhere in Barious but…no telling when they'll be able to get here."

Welkin watched as the sixteen year old sovereign contemplated the situation. She had cast aside her head-dress a while ago so she could finger her silky dark hair, a habit she had when she was nervous.

"Thank you Captain. I guess all we can do know is wait and hope they don't get through."

With sincere eyes she turned to Welkin, "Lieutenant Gunther, what do you think?"

"Ma'am," Started the young Gallian tanker, "We have good soldiers, good equipment and a great defense. The Imperial's won't overtake us any time soon."

Welkin wasn't lying; he really was confident about their situation, their immediate situation anyways. A few more days however and his assessment would most definitely change.

"Thank you Mr. Gunther," Said Cordelia, "Please, get some rest now."

Before Welkin could thank her, the doors to the throne room flew open, waking up anyone who had gotten to sleep. Welkin was relieved to see squad 4 marching in.

"Sorry for the delay Captain," Said Rick carrying Nancy over his shoulder, "Squad 4 here, where do you need us?"

"You should have made for Barious," Said Faldio, obviously not feeling very confident about the militia's situation.

Rick shook his head, "Too far of a drive, figured you guys would need some help."

"Well you've got that right," Said Eleanor, "Get some rest while you can, I'm sure I'll have something for you to do tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am."

A voice came from behind Rick, "Um…you can put me down now, I'm awake."

At first Rick didn't know where the voice was coming from but when he found out he complied, "Oh, sorry about that Nancy." He said while setting her down.

Faldio nudged Welkin in the back, "Welkin, got a second?"

Welkin looked over at Faldio, noticing the worry in his eyes, "Um…okay."

____

Faldio and Welkin walked through the empty palace hallways. After a few minutes of quiet wandering, Faldio began, "Welkin…we're corned in this palace, the Imperials have cut off our only way out. By my estimation we have enough militiamen to equal a small brigade and the Imperials have enough to equal two divisions."

"Why not just run around the palace screaming that it's all over Faldio?"

"Don't start with me Welkin," said Faldio forcefully, "If the regular army can't get to us within the next few days we both know what will happen to us."

"Are you suggesting that we surrender?"

"Please, that would kill more people than it would save."

"So what then?"

Welkin didn't get it, there was something Faldio wanted to talk about but he was too nervous to just come out and say it. With a sigh, Welkin's friend came clean,

"We have Alicia, Welkin."

Welkin's heart froze. He corrected his friend, "What you mean to say is that we have the power of a Valkyria."

"Yes."

"No." Welkin stopped Faldio in his tracks and explained, "We've had this talk before Faldio and my position hasn't changed. I don't want to use that poor girl as a means to an end."

"Neither do I Welkin," Fadlio confessed, "But you have to admit things are especially bad right now."

Welkin wasn't going to argue that point, but Alicia was not their way out.

"Faldio, if we're going to survive this, it's going to be by our own hands and no one else's. Am I making my position clear?"

Faldio backed off, knowing full well that once Welkin made up his mind there was no changing it.

"Very well." He concluded, "If that's what you want."

It was a sour note to end on but it could have been worse. As Welkin watched Faldio make his way back to the throne room he began to wonder if he was making the right decision or not. His country was hanging in the balance after all, what lengths would he go to save it? There was a clear solution to Welkin's dilemma but it took him a second to see it. He needed to talk to Alicia.

Welkin jogged back to the throne room trying to keep the idea of sleep out of his mind. He peered inside, Eleanor had gone and princess Cordelia had finally fallen asleep in her throne, as had everyone else. A quick look around told Welkin that Alicia was elsewhere in the palace. Before he left to find her though, he noticed something strange.

Squad 4 had already found some empty space to rest and Rick was already sleeping in a corner. That wasn't the peculiar part though. Nancy Dufour was asleep as well, resting her head against Rick's shoulder. Welkin didn't know what to make of the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Valkyria Chronicles

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The next morning was a hectic one. An attack on the palace was in the making, so most of the militia was herded up to the balconies and walls high above the city. It would be a very direct fight because only one side of the palace faced the city. Arms were not a problem so the soldiers, snipers or not, had access to sniper rifles. This coupled with a few tanks and lancers on the ground made the palace almost impregnable.

Welkin hurried up to the balcony that covered the far right of the palace. Most of the soldiers he didn't recognize because they were from other squads but he did manage to spot a red handkerchief over a head of brown hair.

"Alicia." Called Welkin.

Alicia jumped a little when Welkin came up behind her, making her take her eye off the scope of her rifle, "Welkin, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait? Do you hear that noise? Those are tanks coming our way."

"I know; they're hitting us on the left side and the right at the same time."

"Then why are you wasting time talking to me?"

Welkin choked up, he wanted to talk to her but the conversation would be a lengthy one. He had to wait until after the battle.

"…Never mind, I'll talk to you about it later. Stay safe."

He patted her on the shoulder and let her be. There was a big road coming up the right edge of the palace. Off into the distance was a tank, large tank that was no doubt the vanguard to a larger force. Welkin's interest shifted to a building maybe a mile from the palace, Randgriz hotel. Eleanor had a plan to stop the attack and Welkin hoped that Rick and Faldio had the grit to pull it off.

____

Hidden behind the hotel windows were men and women from squads 1 through 4. Nancy Dufour was on the fourth floor watching the street via a crack in the drawn curtains. Beside her, Noce was looking rather nervous, "Well this is nerve racking."

Nancy tried to smile but whatever uncertainty Noce was feeling, she was feeling three times worse. Pushing her round glasses up on her nose, she patiently waited for the surprise attack to begin.

"…So what's up with you and the Lieutenant?" asked Noce suddenly.

"W-what?"

"He's not picking on you anymore, what did you do?"

Nancy thought about it quietly. Every time Rick put her in the spot light she always messed something up, the halftrack being the most recent example. Still, despite all that, he continued giving her chances. She was actually surprised he didn't put her in charge of the operation they were carrying out now.

She and Rick knew each other well; maybe he wanted to help her overcome her shortcomings? Her long talks with him in between battles gave her some insight into his character, Rick joined the regular army when Gallia was first invaded and rose through the ranks at an incredible speed. He was a born solider and a brilliant tactician. Nancy was conscripted into the militia and had yet to gain any notoriety, half the time she didn't fight because she always misplaced her bullets. What could he possible see in her?

Her thoughts had to be put on hold, the whole building was shaking.

"Sounds like an Imp tank." Said Noce checking his rifle. Nancy stayed calm at the window. She could hear the tank's treads grinding against the stone street. Soon enough, it passed into her field of vision. It was a big thing, more barrels than she could count. Behind it, Imperial soldiers packed in for cover, fearing sniper fire from the palace. None of them knew what was waiting for them in the hotel. The tank passed and Nancy spied a second vehicle, a 3 ton truck carrying even more soldiers.

There was a shot, a lancer round screamed through the air from one of the hotel windows, piercing the rear armor of the massive tank with a mighty pang. Vomiting black smoke the ugly looking war machine ground to a halt and the attack began.

Fire erupted from almost every window in the hotel, peppering the tightly packed cluster of soldiers taking cover behind the knocked out tank. Noce sprang into the window and shot the truck's hood, making it bleed oil. The street looked like an ant hill with Imperial soldiers running to and from, trying to take cover from an attack they never saw coming. The battle was well underway.

Nancy fired and fired but never seemed to hit anything. The Imperials were all either running too fast or well-hidden behind cover.

"Nancy! To the right!" shouted Noce.

Nancy looked to see an Imperial standing in the open, trying to fire back at the hotel. Nancy fired once, hitting the ground beside his feet. She fired again, missing him completely. After her fifth round Noce intervened and took him down with one shot.

"I'm sorry!" wept Nancy above the noise of gunfire.

"Don't worry about it! Just keep shooting!"

An Imperial Lancer nailed a section of the hotel; Nancy could feel the whole building rock. Things weren't going as planned; the Imperials were putting up one heck of a fight, at least in Nancy's eyes. Even the window she and Noce were at was beginning to take fire.

Nancy tried shooting a cluster of Imperials crouched behind the stalled truck but had to pull into the room when the return fire got too intense. Her hearing was almost gone now, so it didn't matter when Noce tried pointing her out to new targets. Eventually, the Imperials began to fall back. They had too, the burned out tank was blocking their way. Nancy would have been jumping for joy but she had a feeling the militia had taken more casualties than it inflicted. As the gunfire died down and her hearing returned, she could hear cries from the hotel lobby.

Noce whipped his brow, "Damn that was close."

"Come on!" shouted Nancy while grabbing his arm, "To the lobby, something's wrong."

"Whoa slow down!"

Hurrying down the steps, squad 4's newest scout was shocked to see that her hunch was right. The hotel lobby was filled with wounded men and women. Two medics had their hands full bandaging people up and finding places for them to rest. The chatter was quite audible,

"Gah! My hand! They got me right in the…"

"Damn it! Why the hell didn't they run?!"

"They were pissed or something!"

Nancy caught sight of a wounded man with blood all down his arm.

"Wavy!"

Nancy rushed over only to be met with a confident shrug, "Don't worry, the bleeding stopped," Wavy panted.

"You were lucky old man," Said Cezary sitting behind him. A medic was bandaging the side of his face, apparently he was a grenade victim, "They probably knew you were a Darcsen. No wonder they put up such a good fight."

"Where's Ri - I mean Lieutenant Carson?"

Cezary pointed to the other side of the lobby. There Nancy saw her Lieutenant sitting beside the splintered remains of the check in desk. He had a field phone and a bloody leg filled with wood splinters. Nancy ran to him immediately.

"Yeah, I'm fine too by the way!" Cezary yelled before she was out of earshot.

"Damn it Edy!" Rick was roaring into a field phone rather than tending to his wound, "I don't care if you have to steal it! We need something with wheels that can get the wounded back to the palace! ...Yes, the Imperials are gone now… Yes… Well sometimes shit doesn't go as planned Edy! …Look, Welkin can yell at me once I get back, but until then, send something for the wounded, I don't care if we have to use bikes! Alright?! Thank you!"

Nancy was busy examining Rick's leg. Without thinking she pulled one of the bloody splinters out. As expected, Rick screamed and withered in pain, "Damn it Nancy let the medic do it!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

After he calmed down, he asked, "So are you hurt?"

"No, I'm alright." She responded, still concerned about his wound, "I just wish everyone else can say the same."

"Hey." Said Rick getting her attention. He stabbed a finger at her, "High spirits, please. If there is one reason I like having you around it's because of your uplifting mood."

"Yes sir!" said Nancy taking his advice and smiling, "Um…is there anything I can do?"

"Stay by a window and watch the streets. Hopefully we'll have a vehicle is a few moments."

Soon after his words, a scout came down the stairs and rushed over to them. It was Juno, panting and whipping the blood from her face. This was a shock to Rick, "Oh my God, Juno what the hell happened?"

"Oh, ah, nothing, don't worry about it, I'll live."

She looked nervous, glancing over at Nancy with a look that could have been labeled as distrust. Nancy couldn't imagine why.

"Faldio says he wants to see you, he should be down any second."

"What for? Wait a second; is this have something to do with the whole Alicia debate?"

Juno tried to silently cut him off but it didn't work to well. She then kept staring at Nancy from behind cracked lenses.

"Listen, Nancy," started Rick, "Could you give us a second?"

"Um…sure." Said Nancy already skipping away. She tried to maintain her smile but once they stopped looking at her, it vanished. What were they all talking about? And how did it relate to Alicia?"

"…Hey." Nancy jumped when Wavy came up from behind her, still clutching his bloody arm. He motioned to where Rick, Faldio and Juno were congregating, "What are they talking about?"

Wavy's expression was just as queer as Juno's, suspicious and worried.

"Um…I don't know, they asked me to leave before they started talking." It was a lie of omission, Alicia's name was mentioned but for now Nancy figured she'd keep that to herself. Vyse came up to them, looking pretty healthy compared to the rest of the militia, "Wavy, problems?"

"Don't know yet. Juno, Faldio and Rick just booted Nancy from the conversation."

"Damn, "Vyse grumbled, "That's two officers now."

"What? What's going on?" asked Nancy confused. It wasn't like the militia to be so suspicious of each other.

"Tonight." assured Wavy, "Start wandering the halls alone tonight, we'll be sure to pick you up and fill you in. Sound good?"

Nancy responded cautiously and slowly in the face of stern looks, "Um…okay?"

She hoped it was the right answer, but before she had time to wonder, a call came from somewhere in the lobby, "Hey guys! The truck is here!"

____

They were all lucky to make it back to the palace in one piece. The explanation Captain Varrot and princess Cordelia got was a simple one.

"We hit them, they hit us harder." Rick told them. After that engagement things were quiet the rest of the day. Nothing had changed, the Imperial's were not moving and more and more refugees were making it to the palace. Any casualties the militia suffered were replaced with armed civilians from Randgriz. Overall, they were in a manageable state of affairs. Not good but manageable.

It was around midnight when Nancy went to walk the hallways like Wavy and Vyse had told her. She yawned and tried to figure out where she was going, the palace was big and her sense of direction wasn't that good.

"Maybe I came from…" she mumbled while retracing her steps. Great, she'd be lost all night; her only hope was to either run into someone or yell for help.

The disoriented scout came around a corner froze in her tracks. Marina was waiting for her, staring at her from under a silky head of black hair. Nancy waited for her heart to settle down before asking, "Um…sorry, do you know where squad 4 is?"

Marina threw her rifle up over her shoulder and turned around, "Follow me."

Nancy did as told feeling a little uncomfortable. She was led to another hallway where a few militiamen and women had gathered. Faldio was the first to notice her, then Juno and Rick. Rick's wound confined him to a wheelchair, something that Nancy couldn't help but smile at. He looked like some kind of super villain.

Marina explained to everyone, "Found her wandering around. Figured I'd let you know about it."

"Thank you," Said Rick. Nobody looked particularly happy. Hoping to change that, Nancy waved and smiled, "Hi! Um, what's up guys?"

Rick was quick and to the point, "You talk to Vyse at all?"

Nancy just about choked on her own tongue. Because she was on the spot, she involuntarily told the truth, "Yes I did."

"Did he tell you what's going on?"

"No, nothing he…" now Nancy was able to lie, "He told me to stay out of it."

Juno looked to Rick, "That's odd; you would think he'd try to recruit her for their side."

"Side?" asked a nervous Nancy, "What side? I thought the only sides were Gallia and the Empire?"

"Calm down and I'll fill you in." promised Rick, "Depending on how much you know, what we're about to tell you could be a surprise. Faldio, if you would please?"

Faldio stepped up to explain, "Alicia Melchiott from squad 7 is…well, I'll just say it, she's a Valkyria."

Nancy's mind went spinning out of control, a Valkyria? She laughed, "What? Are you guys trying to tease me? The Valkyrur only exist in kids books."

Nancy knew this better than anyone; secretly she still enjoyed reading children's books even though she turned seventeen last month.

Faldio was quick to refute her statement, "I'm afraid not. I don't have time to go over the details and the research; do you remember what happened a few months ago at the battle of Naggier?"

"Um, no, I joined a few weeks ago."

"Well during that fight Alicia's powers manifested and because of it we managed to win the day. The only problem is that Welkin made it clear that we would never use her powers again."

"He likes to float above the rest of us with his philosophy and morals." Rick interrupted. Faldio was quick to shut him up and explain to Nancy, "Look, he's my best friend but…I worry sometimes that his priorities aren't in order. Regardless of what we think or what will happen to us if the regular army doesn't get here, he's dug in his heels."

"So, like, he doesn't think its right to use Alicia as a weapon?"

"That about sums it up."

"Don't get us wrong Nancy." Began Juno, "We're not here to mutiny against Welkin, we can't do that; _I _can't do that."

Marina came up from behind Nancy, "We just want to be heard is all. Although I have to say if Welkin has a group just like us it could be a long time before anything is resolved."

True words. As someone with no opinion of her own yet, Nancy feared this kind of split in the militia could leave them weaker. In her mind, this was an issue that needed to be discussed only with Alicia and maybe the princess. Nancy didn't say this though; ignorance was the only side she wanted to be on right now.

"Look," said Rick, "We're not here to pressure you or anything, if you want to stay out of this, please do so. Hell, I'd almost recommend that if it didn't have so much to do with you."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Nancy nodded as well with the biggest smile she could. It wasn't genuine, deep down she knew she was caught in the middle of something big, and it was only going to get bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'd like to thank IsaaceClarke and Itrytofight for giving me the idea for this one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Valkyria Chronicles

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Things were quiet well into the morning. There were a few attempts to attack the palace again, but sniper and lancer fire repelled them with ease. It was almost like the Imperial Army didn't know what it was dong, like all the different companies and brigades weren't talking with each other. This was troubling to Welkin for one reason: if they did manage to start coordinating their attacks, it'd be much, much harder to repel them.

Welkin snaked through the hallways of the palace, once again attempting to locate Alicia. It was unusual, was she really that busy or was she trying to avoid him? As he passed soldiers by, he tried stopping them but no one knew where Alicia was. Eventually, he came across someone he knew.

"Juno!" Welkin called.

Surprised, Juno snapped her head around to face him, "Welkin? Oh, good morning, how are you?" she said with a smile.

"I'm fine, have you seen Alicia?"

Juno's smile froze in place, "…What?"

"Alicia, I've been trying to talk to her for some time now, have you seen her?"

"Um, no, no I haven't. Sorry."

Welkin groaned and carried on past her without saying good bye. This was ridiculous; when Welkin did find Alicia he'd strap a bell to her or something. Walking down a few more halls and past a few more soldiers and refugees, he ran into Noce.

"Welkin!" He called, "Have you seen…"

"Alicia? No I haven't. I take it you've been looking for her too?"

Noce sighed and slung his rifle over his back, "Damn, besides the kitchen and the medical wing, where else would she be?"

Welkin put his hands on his hips and thought hard. Then, like magic, he caught a glimpse of her down the hall. She was standing alone, looking out the window at the occupied city. Even at a distance, Welkin could feel her anxiety. He tapped Noce's shoulder and jogged over to her, "Alicia."

Alicia noticed the two of them and jumped a little, "Um, Welkin, Noce, good morning."

Welkin responded in kind but found himself struggling for words. He'd spent a lot of time looking for her but not a lot of time thinking about what he wanted to say. Noce helped him out, "Um…Listen. Alicia, darling, have you been listening to the chatter around the palace at all?"

Alicia nodded grimly, "Everyone's talking…about me."

Welkin and Noce exchanged nervous glances as she continued,

"Everybody is getting frustrated with each other. It's going to hurt us in the long run."

"You can stop it Alicia," Said Welkin, "You know what everyone wants to do. You can stop the debate with a yes or a no."

Alicia sighed and rubbed her face, "I thought everyone had forgotten what I was. After Naggier, everyone stared at me when I would walk by, some of them even got on their knees like they were worshipping me. I hated it."

Alicia flashed a confident look at both Welkin and Noce, "I know it endangers our own…but I don't want to take drastic measures yet. There is still hope that the regular army will reach us."

Welkin felt like he could finally breathe again. His face opened into a smile, "Thank you Alicia, that's all we need to know."

"Your welcome," she responded with a happy grin, "Keep up the good work, I'll be rooting for you."

After a quick exchange of salutes Welkin left Alicia to herself and walked past her. Noce made sure to keep up and voice his mind when she was out of earshot, "This is good, very, very good. Once we tell the princess it'll be a done deal."

Welkin chewed his tongue, "Provided her majesty can act. You know she'll have to argue with the Prime Minister don't you?"

"Captain Varrot will deal with him; my point is that this should end the division in the militia."

Welkin had his doubts but before he could voice them, his heart froze. A gunshot rang out followed by the sound of shattering glass. Welkin and Noce spun around and too their horror; saw Alicia on the ground below a broken window.

"Alicia!" they both screamed. Welkin slid on his knees to check on her. She was unharmed, petrified but unharmed.

Noce peeked out the broken window, "Damn snipers!"

That didn't register with Welkin; it would take one hell of a sniper and one hell of a rifle to hit Alicia at such a distance. Welkin's worst fears were realized when Alicia rasped for his attention. Her face was pale and her lips were quivering, "I-I-I-It came from inside!"

Welkin didn't want to believe it but Noce pointed out the fact that there were no marks on the wall behind the sergeant. The bullet must have come from down the hall, passing Alicia and exiting out the window.

"I could, I could," Alicia was stammering, "I could feel it go past my face. I felt the heat."

"Okay, just calm down; get with the rest of the company."

Alicia nodded and went on her way, still too shaken to really respond. Once she was gone, the accusations began to fly.

"It was Faldio!" asserted Noce, "He's leading the group that wants to use her!"

"No, he's been in a meeting with Captain Varrot all morning." Welkin growled, "What about Lieutenant Carson?"

"He's stuck in a squeaky wheel-chair, Alicia would have heard him. What about your girl? Marina?"

"She's on watch up on the balcony, has been all morning, she can't leave without someone noticing."

That left only one suspect. Welkin stormed off with a destination in mind.

____

There was a wing in the palace dedicated to lodging for the female members of the militia. Numerous rooms were converted into barracks with fold out racks and such. Welkin barged into one without consideration, frightening the occupants. Juno was laying on her belly reading but Welkin's entrance proved more interesting to her than her book.

Outraged, she yelled, "Welkin?! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Was it you?!" roared Welkin. Most of the room's occupants bailed out the door behind Welkin as fast as they could. Juno alone was left to face his wrath, "W-What did I do?!"

"Knock it off!" Welkin bellowed, not thinking clearly, "You tried to shhot Alicia! Did Rick put you up to it?! Deliberately firing on one of your own is something the militia can execute you for!"

His anger and outrage blinded him to the retaliation he was about to receive. Juno picked up her book and threw it with a shriek of hurt. It smashed Welkin's nose open.

"How dare you accuse me of that! How dare you! Just because I feel she should use her powers doesn't mean I'd go out and shoot her!"

Wiping the blood from his nose, Welkin throttled down a little, he had pushed Juno to tears. Still, he expected her to cooperate with his demands, "Let me see your rifle."

It was worse than the harshest swear word. Juno recoiled, sobbing so hard the tears were dropping off her face, "What?! Y-You don't even…trust…" Juno's sentence devolved into a meaningless babble. The end of it, however, was quite clear, "Get out of here!"

"Let me check your rifle Juno," said Welkin crossing his arms, "Or I swear I'll take it from you."

There was nothing Juno could do, but at the very moment, Welkin sensed someone behind him, someone even angrier than Juno. He turned to see Nancy's usually bright and happy face a beat red mask or absolute disgust.

With a sudden movement she handed Welkin the rifle in her hands, "Juno's rifle was having clip problems so I offered to take it to armory to get it checked out."

In an instant, all of Welkin's anger and frustration vanished. In its place came the guilt and sorrow of someone who had just verbally assaulted their best friend. Juno was without a rifle the whole time, and although there was still the possibility of her stealing someone else's rifle, it felt like a paranoid delusion to him now. Welkin took the rifle and tried to explain but Nancy's unbelievably scornful frown and contorted features scared words from his mind.

With a firm hand, Juno snatched her rifle back and stared him in the eye, "Get out of here! I never want to see you again!"

Conversation was off the table at that point, especially with Nancy stepping in between him and Juno. Still, as he made for the door, he tried with all his heart, "I-I'm sorry I…I was wrong." His apology received no attention.

____

Kneeling with Juno on the floor, Nancy watched the door to the room close. She was so angry she couldn't even breathe, what in the world was going on with the everyone? What was going on with Welkin? Was an attack on Alicia enough to make him blind to reason? Either way, Nancy focused her efforts on comforting Juno, who was crying in her arms, "He's just…the stress I guess, everyone's scared."

It didn't stem the tears. Nancy found Juno's glasses lying on the floor and tried to get her to put them back on, "Come on, look this way and stop crying. You'll, like, die of dehydration or something."

"He hates me." Juno sobbed after re-setting her glasses, "I don't know what he wants from me. I'm always there for him but…he never looks at me anymore. He's always looking at her."

That last part gave Nancy reason for concern. She tried to reassure her while rocking back and forth, "Oh don't be silly, Alicia's just his second in command, that's the reason he's always with her."

Suddenly, Juno broke from Nancy's embrace and silently walked to the end of the room.

"Look," Nancy began, "He was a…he was a…" there was a perfectly suitable description but Nancy was adverse to swear words, "A big Jerk-face just then. He knows what he did was wrong. When he comes to apologize you can make him grovel for forgiveness. Who knows, maybe it will open the door for conversation, it might actually help your relationship."

Juno turned around and began to walk out, "I need to be alone, I'm sorry Nancy."

Smiling wide, Nancy waved and spoke even though she was gone in a flash, "Well that's okay; sometimes I need to be by myself too."

Alone and feeling like the only positive mind in the whole militia, Nancy sighed. Despite Welkin's inexcusable outburst, the militia still had an attempted fragger on their hands. She thought aloud, "Is it called fragging if it's an enlisted person trying to kill another enlisted person?" She shook her head, meaningless thought.

A guest in the doorway interrupted her thoughts, "Well hello girls I…" Susie Evans nearly dropped what she was carrying when she saw the whole room empty, "Where is everyone?"

Nancy sprang to her feet, "Oh, um…long story; don't worry about it. So what's that in your hands?"

Susie held up what appeared to be a clothing box and smiled, "You'll never guess what the princess just signed off on. I'll tell you but you have to promise me you won't forget about it like everything else Nancy."

"Hey!" Nancy went under her rack and pulled out her rifle, "I'm getting better at remembering things, look, from now on I'm always keeping a clip of bullets in my…"

She trailed off. Her gun was loaded, but there was a single round missing. Correction, a single round had been fired.

"What's wrong?" asked Susie.

Nancy stared off into space with her jaw slack as a thousand emotions coursed through her, "Um...Everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with school. I'll admit I had some trouble writing these last two chapters, I think they're a little too complicated and wordy, but you can decide. Also, if anyone knows where to find this DLC expansion pack thingy for Valkyria Chronicles, please tell me. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Valkyria Chronicles or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Nancy's eyes sparkled as she gazed at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was wearing something she could never dream of wearing back on the farm, a red ball room dress. She also sported painted nails, a new hair style and high heels. It was amazing how mature she looked.

Princess Cordelia was sensing the tense atmosphere and in an attempt to relieve the stress, authorized a dance. It wasn't for everyone, in fact many members of the militia opted to stay on watch rather than attend but Nancy figured she'd be better at dancing than fighting, even if she had never danced before. Still, she was a solider like everyone else, and like everyone else, she had her gun slung over her shoulder. A soft knock came from the bathroom door.

"Come in." said Nancy. Stepping into the small bathroom was Marina, clad in a black dress that matched her hair perfectly. Despite her gorgeous appearance, an ever-present dark complexion kept her face bland.

"Whoa," gasped Nancy, "you look great!"

Marina thanked her but motioned to the rifle on her back, "So what mindset do they want me in exactly?"

"Alert but relaxed I think." Nancy noticed the back of Marina's dress, or lack thereof, "Backless eh? Sexy."

"Thanks." Marina said with a touch of a smile, "We should get going, things will be starting soon."

Nancy nodded confidently, "Right. Look out militia guys, here we come!"

"Hang on a second," said Marina, "Is it true what everyone's been saying?"

"True? What's true?"

"About Alicia. Did someone really try to shoot her?"

Remembering her whole encounter with Welkin, Nancy responded, "Yes."

"Who?"

"We don't know," she remembered Juno acting suspiciously and the rifle she found missing a bullet, "We don't have any evidence."

Marina nodded solemnly, "Maybe we need something like this. Maybe it will bring everyone back to their senses."

It was a sound theory; although Nancy worried things might not work out that way in the end. It all depended on what happened tonight.

____

The throne room had undergone a lot of changes since the occupation, place of ruling, refugee shelter, and now ballroom. Soldiers and civilians alike mingled under sparkling lights. A small band had been assembled. If it wasn't for all the armed couples, it might actually have passed for a real ball.

Standing off to the side, Nancy watched in awe along with Alicia, Marina and Aika. It was all so pretty, like something strait from a picture book.

"Whoo!" Nancy put her arms into the air, "Party!"

After a few embarrassed looks from her friends, Nancy sunk into herself, "Um…not that kind of party huh?"

The girls got their first potential partner after only a few minutes, a very well dressed Vyse. He still refused to give up the eye band but other than that he didn't look too shabby.

"Ooh! Mine, this one's mine," Shouted Aika running over to him. She waved goodbye with a smile as Vyse led her to the dance floor.

"So cool!" said Nancy as they left.

Someone tapped Marina on the shoulder, "Excuse me," Ted asked, "Would you like to dance? I swear this isn't a joke."

Nancy gave a hesitant Marina the thumbs up, prompting the two to depart, "Yeah that's the spirit!"

A moment latter Welkin arrived to take Alicia's hand.

"May I?" he asked like a perfect gentlemen. With a smile Alicia accepted.

"Go Alicia!" Nancy cheered.

After that there was nothing more to cheer for. Looking at everyone around her, she realized she was the only one left without a partner. Nancy's good mood began to dissolve and envy took its place. She was fine making small talk with everyone, more than fine getting her fill of finger-foods, but in the end she was still alone.

A few times she had tried to find a dance partner but the lack of single militiamen and her non-existent dancing skills squelched those dreams. An hour or two passed and her situation didn't change, she was still just another face in the crowd. Getting frustrated, she called to the closest girl she knew, "Susie!"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Lieutenant Carson is?

"Um, maybe he volunteered for watch?"

That made perfect sense to Nancy. Briskly, she left the throne room, much to Susie's confusion.

"Nancy? Where are you going?"

___

The atmosphere changed as the night went on and the music got slower. The few couples brave enough to slow dance stayed on the floor but most everyone else chose to take a break or go on watch. They were under siege after all, even if certain soldiers had forgotten.

Welkin moved gracefully with Alicia's head against his chest. She hadn't said much since the dancing began, but she seemed content with holding onto him. Secretly though, Welkin was thinking of a certain blonde more than her.

"Welkin?" Alicia finally asked while against his chest, "Are we still under attack?"

A strange question with an easy answer considering the rifles they both carried, "That's a given."

Alicia didn't say anything after that; they were back to awkward silence.

"Hey," Alicia started, "After the war, do you think we could move back to Bruhl?"

"Of course, I thought that was what we both wanted to do."

"No, I mean…" she took a second, "Together. Moving back together."

Together? Did she mean live together? Certainly sounded like it. Welkin could never hope of answering such a thing on the spot. Thankfully, Alicia knew him well enough to read his mind, "I'm sorry, it was a weird question."

Just as Welkin was beginning to fall back into his comfort zone, he noticed a new guest enter the throne room. It was Juno, stunningly dressed in maroon. She was surveying the dance floor nervously.

"Can I ask _you_ a question Alicia?"

"Yes?"

"Can I try to apologize to someone?"

Alicia noticed the direction of Welkin's gaze, "Oh, please." She said liberally, "Don't worry, I don't mind."

She stepped aside and let Welkin drift away.

"May I have this dance?" Welkin asked a surprised Juno. At first she looked shocked but quickly after her face lit up and her hand shot out to be taken. Welkin acted accordingly.

____

The cool night air was refreshing for Nancy. Her unfamiliarity with high heels made walking a chore but after only a few trips to the ground she had found Rick. He was still in a wheelchair, only now he had the barrel of a sniper rifle balanced against the railing of the balcony.

"Hey Rick!" called Nancy.

Rick didn't look over at her, "So much for rank huh?"

"Oh, oops, sorry."

"Don't worry about it." It wasn't until then that Nancy realized the sour mood he was in, "I'm used to the militia's weak chain of command, its bad discipline, its tank commanders walking around without squaring their covers, etc, etc."

Nancy suspected that last remark was about Welkin even though she couldn't understand the jargon. Rick still wasn't looking at her but she could tell he knew what was coming.

"So your attitude; is it because of your leg or is it something else?"

"It's what I feel Nancy."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Surprisingly, Rick did as told, "Look Nancy, I'm seeing thousands of angry Imperials in the streets and a princess who somehow thinks a dance is going to make things better, ask me again why I'm in such a pissy mood."

"Don't worry, I won't." Nancy crossed her arms, "But I do want to ask you this: why do you treat me better than everyone else in squad 4?"

With a grin, Rick reminded her, "Have you forgotten what I put you through your first week?"

"No." she said remembering the time she was forced to shower with the other men, "But you have been putting faith in me…despite the fact that I'm a total airhead."

"You're not an airhead Nancy." Said Rick sincerely, "To be honest you're a…"

Nancy felt an ever so small amount of anxiety, "Yes?"

"…A bright spot in this hell."

Nancy felt herself turn a soft shade of red, "Um, why do you say that?"

Rick thought hard about it, "…I say that because you haven't lost yourself to this war like I have."

Nancy smiled inside; he was being melodramatic as usual. With a loving grin she hoped onto the balcony railing, "You know, I don't believe that. How about this: after the war is over you can come work with me on my parent's farm."

Her veteran lieutenant was caught in the headlights, "A farm? No, I'm not good with animals."

"Come on," she said not letting him turn away, "You have to at least try."

"I'll do more harm than good."

"But we're friends right? It would give us more time together."

"Your dad will have a heart attack; I'm way too old for you."

"I'll risk it," Rick was cornered; his rugged features were faded to the point where Nancy looked more soldierly, "Yes or no?"

Rick wasn't giving up an answer easily.

____

Like Alicia, Juno wasn't saying anything to Welkin either. He couldn't tell if she was still hurt or not.

"I'm surprised you came down Juno." Welkin said.

Juno shrugged and gave the bluntest response possible, "I might as well, we're all going to die in here anyway."

The prediction earned Welkin a few shocked glances from nearby couples.

"Don't say that," Welkin snapped, "I'm not in the mood to argue."

"Sorry."

The two resumed dancing quietly, not even making eye contact. Finally, Welkin took a leap of faith, pulling both hers and his thoughts out into the open, "Juno…I'm in love with Alicia. I have been for some time now."

Juno didn't scorn him for it, "I know. I figured it out after all the years I was in love with you. I know things between us have been difficult but, I do have one question. Could you do something for me? Just one thing?"

"Of course." Said Welkin. Juno took his head right as the music began to die down. Welkin closed his eyes as his lips met hers for a long kiss, after which Juno whispered into his ear, "_I_ _tried to shoot her Welkin. Please…please forgive me._"

And with that, she broke from his embrace. Whatever friendship they had was gone in a flash, gone with those few words. Welkin really was ignorant to what he had put her through, ignorant to what she had driven herself to do. As he stood there dumbfounded in the middle of the dance floor, he knew one thing for sure: the militia might come out of the siege alive, but certainly not the same.

From across the throne room, Eleanor Varrot was trying to wave down his attention. Annoyed, Welkin planned on ignoring her but knew that would only invite trouble.

Welkin stomped towards her and princess Cordelia sitting on her throne, "What?" he asked disrespectfully.

"We have a problem." Said Eleanor before deferring to Cordelia. The princess looked very, very scared as she explained, "I-I don't want to cause a panic but…a guard just informed me of a situation in the palace."

Welkin made sure he still had his gun, "Situation? Have we been breeched?!"

"Quiet!" hushed the captain.

"No...not quite."

The Gallian lieutenant felt his skin burn as she explained.

____

Welkin rushed through the hallways still dressed to dance, not to fight. The "situation" Cordelia had mentioned was bad, vey bad. He turned a corner and found a cluster of militiamen and women, their weapons drawn and aimed at each other. The reasons for it were clear as day.

"You really want to do this?! If you want Alicia you have to get through me first!" Vyse shouted down the barrel of his machine gun. Across from him, Marina snickered from behind her own gun, "You'll be dead before you pull the trigger."

Faldio wasn't faring any better, nervously clutching a pistol and trying to stave off Wavy, "This is insane! What good does it do to kill each other?!"

All around him soldiers argued. Emile and Catherine had it out off to the side, Hannes looked like he was about to belt Karl and Musaad was right up in Salinas' face.

Welkin had no way of telling whose side anyone was on, but that changed when Faldio declared, "Power is the only way Gallia can survive! Both today and in the future!" Half the soldiers cheered.

"Wrong!" yelled Welkin getting everyone's attention, "Power doesn't end war, it only escalates both it and the casualties!"

"The hell it does!" everyone shut up fast as the booming voice of a Gallian regular reverberated through the hall. Welkin's statement was forgotten as all eyes fell onto a lone lieutenant in a wheelchair squeaking towards them. It was Rick, looking down right evil. Nancy followed close behind but was too nervous to say anything.

As much as Welkin didn't want to, he let Rick have a few more words with the self-destructing militia, "Indecision escalates war Gunther; it drags it out. Power ends it."

Soon after these words, the arguments between soldiers flared up again. Welkin ground his teeth and asserted, "Alicia is not our way out of this! She's a Gallian just like everyone else, not some weapon for us to use whenever we feel the need!"

"And what does she have to say about that Welkin?!"

Welkin smiled, with those words Rick had just stepped into the open, "She thinks the same lieutenant."

Welkin's faction got a shot in the arm. He continued, "She wants to fight just like the rest of us, but not as a Valkyria. She's a human being; we are all human beings, including our enemy."

Welkin stood directly over squad 4's lieutenant, "But it seems that some of us don't realize that."

Rick's boots hit the floor so hard everyone jumped. Huffing in pain, he began to stand, his wounded leg trembling under the weight of his body.

"Um, Rick?" asked Nancy nervously. Eventually, Rick was standing upright. At a glance someone would never know his leg was a mush of torn muscle and ligaments. He stared Welkin in the eye and made his point, "I _do_ realize that Welkin, perhaps more than you do. I know everyone in this damned war is human, and I wonder how many more of them have to die before you come off that moral throne of yours."

Welkin found himself straining to not strike the clueless lieutenant in front of him. All it would take was a single spark and there would be nothing between the Imperial army and the palace.

The ground shook a little, interrupting the staring contest Welkin was having with Rick, "What the?"

The shaking stopped. A few seconds latter, an even bigger vibration shook the palace, then another, then another. Rick figured it out a second before everyone else did, "Get down! It's artillery!"

The hallway suffered a direct hit. Everyone was thrown to the ground and debris from the ceiling fell like snow. Trying to forget his personal feelings, Welkin pulled Rick to safety while asking, "What the hell are they thinking?!"

"Obviously it doesn't matter to them if the palace is standing, as long as they occupy it!"

Soldiers scrambled in every direction trying to find their squad leaders, not that there was much the militia could do. A different sound began to overtake the palace, the sound of gunfire.

Rick, Nancy and Welkin all froze in horror, "Shit! They got in!"

"How?!" asked Nancy.

Welkin tried to cover his anger by laughing "Ha! Everyone who was supposed to be on watch was here arguing! That's why!"

A chunk of ceiling landed right next to Nancy, making her yelp. Rick roared in pain while getting to his feet, "Come on! If they get to Cordelia we're screwed!"

"Rick wait!" shouted Welkin. It was no use, Rick was on his way, and before Welkin could call again, he blacked out. A piece of ceiling had landed right on his head.

____

The firefight was down the hall and around the corner. Nancy watched as soldiers charged forward, ready to join the fight. She and an unconscious Welkin were all that was between the Imperials and the throne room.

"Welkin! Wake up!" she tried hitting his face but there was no response. The gunfire got louder, if she didn't join the fight, she'd be killed. She dragged Welkin to a safer location and readied her rifle before charging out into the hallway.

Up ahead, she could hear Rick shouting orders over the gunfire and the sounds of dying soldiers.

"Rick!" it was hard to run in high heels, "Wait! I'm almost there!"

The hallway felt like it never ended. Nancy kicked off her high heels and cried, "Everybody, please wait!"

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling that they'd all be dead by the time she got there. In her mind she could see the bodies of everyone she knew, Wavy, Noce, Vyse, Marina, Rick. Almost like it was already too late.

"Wait!" Nancy was only a few feet away.

She turned the corner. Militiamen and their dead comrades lay everywhere, along with those of their enemies. Nancy gasped when she saw the wall of grey uniforms down the hall, a gasp that seemed to last an eternity. Then, it was like being punched in the stomach and chest.

"Nancy!" Rick wailed as she fell to the cold floor. The young scout felt pain, but it wasn't quite what she expected from gunshot wounds. It was dull pain along side surprise, confusion, and most of all, a sudden feeling of fatigue. Her glasses tumbled across the floor through a puddle of red blood.

"_W-Where did that come from?_" Nancy foolishly asked herself. Things became quiet, even the gunshots didn't seem so loud. Her vision blurred, everything looked like it was in slow motion. From the ground, she saw Rick dive towards her, grabbing her limp hand. He was crying, Nancy never thought he'd be capable of crying.

"Nancy! Nancy hang on!"

Nancy tried to reply but it required a lot of energy, "R-Rick?" she asked, "I'm…I'm sorry but…I think I'm…"

"No! No you're not!" Rick cried hysterically as bullets whizzed by, "Just stay down! I'll get a medic and you'll be fine!"

Nancy smiled; she was seeing her lieutenant the way she always thought of him, as a caring, innocent little boy. Deep down, Nancy knew exactly what was going to happen, and she accepted it with astounding maturity, "Hey…Rick?"

Her voice was so weak she doubted Rick could even hear her, "D-did you think about my offer?"

Rick heard her, and for a few long seconds it was like they were the only ones in the hall.

"Yes," Rick responded, his face covered in tears, "I'm serious, when you get better and the war ends, we'll be together. I promise!"

Nancy started blacking out. She was loosing it; she could see a blue light coming down the hall. Actually, it was more like a blue flame, but Nancy disregarded it as delusion and carried on while she still could, "Say, Rick? Do you think I'll…make it to heaven? It's just…I have no sense of direction and…"

Nancy couldn't finish. She bled to death.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Valkyria Chronicles or it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Welkin's rifle fell from his limp hands and clattered to the ground. He woke up after the firefight had been resolved and faced the sickening aftermath. At least the Gallians were the winners; after all, he'd be dead if it were the other way around. Bodies lay everywhere and there was so much blood on the walls one could hardly tell their original color.

That wasn't what caused him to drop his rifle though; it was the sight of Nancy lying motionless on the ground, her once gorgeous dress soaked in blood. Welkin didn't want to believe his eyes; he covered his mouth and staggered back. He knew Nancy, he knew her well enough to know that she of all people didn't deserve to die.

Guarding her body with a lifeless stare was Rick, he was sitting beside her and showed no sign of moving.

"Lieutenant Carson," asked Welkin.

There was no answer. Welkin got closer, trying to get squad 4's lieutenant to look at him, "Rick, are you alright? Did you see what happened?"

Nothing but a blank stare.

Wavy whimpered with his back to the wall, he was clutching his left arm, "Twice! The same arm too!" he huffed like he couldn't believe it; "They shot me twice in the same damn arm!"

Welkin heard more from the surviving militiamen. Emerging from a sandbag bunker of bodies came Marina, her rifle up as to not draw friendly fire, "Here sir."

Down the hallway, Noce and Vyse came running. Welkin assumed they had chased some of the Imperials down, but before he could ask, they saw Nancy.

"Good God." Noce gasped. Vyse could barely say a word.

"The artillery stopped," said Marina, "What does that mean?"

"Is it the regular army?" asked Noce desperately, "Have they finally arrived?"

Welkin didn't have any answers, too much was happening at once and his eyes kept darting back to Nancy's corpse.

"Welkin," said Wavy getting his attention, "Don't think about it. It's not your fault she was killed."

Suddenly, Welkin scooped up his rifle. The fire of his emotions was beginning to spread after being cooped up for all his life. Even his fellow soldiers noticed a change as he confessed, "Yes. Yes it was." And with that, Welkin marched passed them all.

Behind him, Wavy decided to give the orders, "Okay, just leave me here, I'll keep Rick and Nancy safe until help arrives."

"But your arm," said Vyse.

"I can still shoot. Go! Welkin's leaving you behind!"

Welkin heard the rapid footfalls of his soldiers trying to catch up with him, "So um, can I at least ask what the plan is?" asked Vyse unnerved by Welkin's new attitude. He didn't answer.

There was movement among the bodies around them. Everyone spun around and aimed their guns. Faldio crawled out from under the body of a shock-trooper, "Don't shoot! It's me!"

"What happened?" asked Welkin sternly.

"I ah…saw a little but…Welkin you're not going to like what I have to say."

Welkin helped Faldio to his feet and looked him directly in the eye, "Nancy's dead Faldio. There is no news worse than that. Tell me."

A little taken aback by Welkin's aggressiveness, Faldio tried to explain, "Um, okay, I guess I'll just say it. It's Alicia. She saw Nancy get killed in the firefight and she got very, very angry."

Everyone took deep breaths. It all made perfect sense to Welkin as he gazed at all the damage the palace had suffered.

"Valkyria." He said.

____

There wasn't a single soldier, allied or enemy still inside the palace. Gathering as much information as he could from the wounded, Welkin pieced together what had happened. The Imperial's had broken into the palace and were gaining ground until they hit the hallway Welkin was in. Then, soldiers claimed to see blue fire and a woman with a sword and shield driving the Imperial's back. She even went so far as to enter the city. Sensing the chance for a counter-attack, the militia also went out into the city. The only problem was that nobody had come back yet.

When Welkin stepped outside the palace, he was not surprised. Through the darkness, broken buildings surrounded him on all sides and burning tanks and vehicles blocked the streets. It was the type of devastation you'd expect from an army.

"W-what the hell?" Vyse stammered while looking around the city, "Why would Alicia do this to Randgriz?"

Noce checked Imperial bodies for signs of life, "Let's just hope she isn't doing the same to our own soldiers. We really need to find her."

Everyone rallied around Welkin who was surveying the damage silently.

"Well?" asked Noce, "What now?"

Welkin motioned to all the destroyed tanks, "Follow the devastation."

____

As the group ambled through Randgriz, the distance sounds of gunfire could be heard here and there. Unfortunately, by the time everyone could figure out where the fighting was; it was already over. Hours began to pass, but there was still no sign of Alicia and Welkin had yet to cover even half of Randgriz. There wasn't even a functioning car to utilize, Alicia made sure there wasn't a single Imperial vehicle left. It was like a never ending game of hide and seek, all around them Welkin and his comrades heard the sounds of combat, but they never once caught sight of her.

With the butt of his machine gun, Vyse smashed a hole in a restaurant's glass door and opened it. "In here." He said waving everyone over.

The restaurant had fresh water to offer, which was more than enough reason for everyone to break in. Welkin collapsed into a chair and dumped the contents of his canteen over his head, washing away some of the fatigue.

"You know I just thought of something." Said Vyse after a big swig of water, "Who's to say Alicia doesn't turn on us once she destroys the Imperial army? I mean, they can't hold out against her forever."

Welkin sighed and hoped to God Alicia wouldn't do that.

"Before we worry about that." Started Marina, "How are we supposed to survive a shoot-out without ammunition? I mean, I don't know about you boys but I don't have much underneath this dress."

Vyse looked his gun over, "…Crap, you've got a point there."

Noce didn't seem to think much of it, he instead put his hands behind his head and chuckled, "You know, I've realized something these past few hours. Now I'm not trying to start a fight or anything, but isn't it kind of ironic what's happening?"

"What's ironic?" asked Welkin.

"I mean, Alicia has obviously embraced the power of the Valkyrur to obliterate the Imperials, but she's also tearing up the city and our own guys in the process. But on the other side, if she was killed or never transformed, we'd all be dead under the rubble of the palace right now."

Vyse and Marina nodded, "It was a loose-loose situation."

"No it wasn't," said Welkin clenching his fist, "I had a choice between the lesser of two evils and I chose wrong. Now everyone's hurting, the militia, Randgriz, everyone."

Welkin remembered specifically the ones he had lost, "I'm out here now because I've already lost Nancy, Juno and maybe even Rick. I will _not_ loose Alicia as well."

Nobody really argued with him, but Welkin suspected that was because they never expected him to say something like that. Feeling rested, Welkin stood up, "I'm going outside to clear my head. You guys sit here a little longer."

Welkin was out the door before anyone could say "Okay."

____

The young tanker found solitude in the trashed street running beside the occupied restaurant. He barely noyiced the burning tanks and he stepped over bodies like they weren't even there. He stopped and looked behind him, hoping that if he kept his eyes open long enough he'd catch sight of Alicia but for all he knew she was already long gone. Even though Welkin's heart told him that he'd see her again, it was the _when_ part that was unknown.

Welkin turned back around. He came face to face with Alicia's glowing face.

"Gah!" Welkin fell backwards in fear. She was still alive, but now Welkin was faced with a new problem. In her right hand was a familiar spiraled blade, and in her left a familiar spiraled shield. They were the same weapons Faldio had given her at Naggier, the weapons she had used to devastate the Imperial army. As for her body, it was alight with a brilliant but silent blue flame. Her red eyes pieced the dark night and filled Welkin with a mixture of fear and hope.

"…Alicia?" he asked like a question.

Alicia took a moment, "…Yes?"

Welkin struggled to contain himself, she was alive and she knew who she was. He lunged out, wanting to hug her with everything he had but the Valkyria arrested his action by sticking her sword point in his face,

"No." Her voice shook every bone in Welkin's body.

"Alicia, please, you've done enough today."

"Go back to the palace." She commanded.

Welkin inched closer, knowing there was a part of Alicia willing to listen, "Only if you come back with me."

"Don't be stupid!" Alicia boomed, "You act like we're both the same! Look at me! This is what I am! And by morning every Imperial soldier in the world will know!"

Alicia turned around and surveyed the city like an artist critiquing her work, "We were both wrong Welkin. I should have embraced who I was the moment the first Imperial set foot in this city. We only have ourselves to blame for this."

"I know that now Alicia!" Welkin confessed angrily, "It's true! I made the wrong call; I was too stubborn to listen to Rick or anyone else. Look at me Alicia!"

Alicia lazily faced him again while he tried to make his point, "I've already lost enough friends! I want you to stop this!"

Alicia haughtily smirked, "Do you think you can force me to come back with you? Don't make me laugh!"

Welkin certainly didn't make her laugh when he seized and restrained her arms. She could have killed him with the slightest touch, but she didn't, she allowed herself to be held down.

"See?" said Welkin, "I _can_ force you to come back, because I know you won't kill me."

"Let go of me!" Alicia demanded.

"Do you remember what you asked me when we danced?"

The question kept Alicia's power in check. She stopped struggling and responded, "What about it?"

"I have an answer for you. It's yes."

Alicia's eyes became as big as ever, she clearly wasn't expecting Welkin to remember her question, let alone give the right answer.

Welkin smiled when he saw the bliss in Alicia's face again, "As long as you promise we can get a house near the country side. I've been away from you _and_ nature for too long. What do you think about that?"

"It's stupid!" Alicia sputtered, desperately trying to stay angry at the world, "We're in the middle of a war! They killed Nancy!"

Welkin remained lucid, keeping a firm grip on her, "Alicia." He waited until he could look her in the eyes, "I know. We both need to let go of her."

It was the perfect antidote to Alicia's power trip. Slowly, the red in her eyes began to fade along with all her grief and guilt. Her hair began to return to its natural color and soon after, the flame consuming her body died out. She sobbed and hugged him as hard as she could. It was quiet again. The only sounds in all of Randgriz were the sounds of grief, the grief of Alicia and Welkin.

____

Randgriz palace had seen better days. When the morning sun rose into the sky, everyone could see the destruction. The bombardment had left large craters in the walls and inside rubble filled rooms and halls. Welkin, Faldio and Eleanor walked the palace alone, taking note of all the damage.

"So, want to know the number of casualties?" asked Eleanor.

Welkin and Faldio exchanged looks. Neither of them wanted to know.

Eleanor nodded and stepped over a piece of debris, "It's not just the killed and wounded I have the numbers for. A few soldiers are missing as well."

"What? Who?" asked Faldio.

"Well…no one can seem to find Juno. Rick has vanished as well, along with Nancy's body."

There, Eleanor stopped and stooped in shame, "I didn't know her that well."

"Who?" asked Faldio.

"Miss Dufour. I should have gotten to know her better."

Welkin nodded weakly, admitting the same, "I think the only one who really knew her was Rick." He felt his stomach churn. He wondered if Rick was going to take Nancy's body back to her parents. Even he didn't have that kind of courage.

The three of them turned a corner and entered the throne room, which was surprisingly well intact. Inside was princess Cordelia, a look of resilience on her face. Before her throne, numerous high ranking militiamen were lined up in a row. "Excuse me," said Eleanor before straightening her uniform and marching forward. Despite everything, the militia was still victorious so promotions were in order. Eleanor walked down the line of five militiamen who had served well during the siege, presenting medals and such. She issued a new rank insignia to the last solider and smiled at him, "Congratulations Lieutenant Inglebard."

Vyse could barely contain his excitement, "Y-yes ma'am, thank you ma'am."

After they were dismissed, squad 4 wasted no time applauding their new squad leader. At a distance, Faldio did the same with a smile and eventually, Welkin joined in.

"So, are you doing okay?" Faldio asked trying to stay upbeat.

"I think so," said Welkin, "It's just…I'm not used to seeing friends die is all."

"Listen buddy, I've been meaning to tell you this. Despite all that's happened, you did a good job. You made a decision and stuck to it; that's the mark of a true leader. Don't ever loose that, you hear?"

"Yes. Thank you Faldio." Welkin said while shaking Faldio's hand.

"Now go get yourself cleaned up, you look like hell."

Taking his advice, Welkin departed almost feeling like his old self again.

____

The female wing of the palace was empty and still pretty intact, so Welkin ducked into one of the bathrooms. His uniform was grimy and his hair was covered in debris. He started cleaning himself up with a song in his heart, but a picture taped to the corner of the mirror stopped him.

It was a picture of squad 4. In the center was Rick holding Nancy up, she was smiling and making a peace sign with her fingers. In an instant Welkin remembered both of them. Faldio had just finished telling him that it wasn't his fault they were gone, and he was right. That didn't mean shit in Welkin's mind. He punched his reflection with all his might.

* * *

Author's Note: This is just me critiquing myself. I was going to do a big battle scene between Alicia and the Imperial army but I couldn't see how it would advance the storyline. Anyway, thank you for reading, I think I'll take a break now and read some other fanfics.


End file.
